Keyd
:1 Tuzak. Kötülük, hile. :2Men'etmek. :3Kusmak. :4Çakmağın tezce ateşi çıkmayıp geçmek. :5Cenk etmek, dövüşmek. :6Karganın ötmesi. كيجايان كيخيا كيد كيدا كيداني كيدجري كَيْد ( اسم ) : مَكِيدَة gyp - deceit; swindle - plot; conspiracy - ambuscade, trap - a piece of dishonesty or faking - evasion; dodgery; evasiveness. - (use of) legal trickery or vile deception - the act of finding a way to get round (a law,rule,etc); preventing a plan from being carried out - act of plotting or conspiring;plan made by conspiring - act of cheating, defrauding - a dodge or trick - a plot; a conspiracy to make an innocent person appear guilty - criminal deception; a dishonest trick - deceit; trickery - deception; cheating - a snare or trap - a humorous deception; a practical joke - a trick; a fraud - evil plot or scheme - plan or outline of the events - (instance of) dishonet, unprincipled or mischievous behaviour - a stratagem or trick - trick; artifice - a deceit, deception - ploy ; fraud ; ruse ; deception . - deception ; swindle ; fraud . - a stratagem; a trick or cunning procedure - clever trick or pitfall - a complete structure or connected series; a snare or trap كَيْد : مَكْر craftiness ; cunning ; deceit ; deception ; double-dealing ; slyness ; wiliness كَيْد : artifice ; craft(iness) ; guile كلمات ذات صلة كَيْدِيّ كَيْد مَكِيدَة مصطلحات المعنى النص الاصلى كلمات القران (is the) plot كَيْدُ كلمات القران (the) plan كَيْدَ كلمات القران (the) strategy كَيْدَ كلمات القران (was the) plot كَيْدُ كلمات القران a trick كَيْدُ كلمات القران a plan كَيْدًا كلمات القران a plot كَيْدًا عامة Kidde كيد قانونية Malice; spite الكيد طبية Kidd blood group الزُّمْرَةُ الدَّمَوِيَّةُ كيد Sözlükte “tuzak ve pusu kurma, hile yapma, entrika çevirme; ceza verme, tedbir alma” anlamında masdar olan keyd “tuzak, strateji, hile, plan, komplo, ceza” gibi mânalarda isim olarak da kullanılır. Râgıb el-İsfahânî keydi “bir tür hile” şeklinde tanımladıktan sonra bunun olumlu veya olumsuz anlamda olabileceğini, ancak olumsuz anlamda kullanımının daha yaygın olduğunu belirtir (el-Müfredât, “kyd” md.). Kuran'da keyd kavramı Keyd, Kur’an’da hem şeytana ve yandaşı olan inkârcılara hem de Allah’a nisbet edilerek türevleriyle birlikte otuz iki yerde tekrarlanmıştır (meselâ bk. Âl-i İmrân 3/120; en-Nisâ 4/76; el-A‘râf 7/183, 195). Bu kullanımlarda kelime şeytana ve inkârcılara nisbet edildiğinde ilâhî daveti engellemeye, kutsal değerleri tahrip etmeye yönelik her türlü kötü, yıkıcı eylem ve faaliyetin ön hazırlığını; Allah’a nisbet edildiğinde ise ilâhî stratejinin bir çeşidi olarak kötü eylem ve hazırlıkların hedef ve amacına ulaşmasını engellemeye yönelik her türlü karşı tedbirin alınmasını ve bunları hazırlayanların komplolarını aleyhlerine çevirmek suretiyle cezalandırılmasını ifade etmektedir (ayrıca bk. MEKR). Bu anlamı en iyi şekilde belirten örneklerden biri Fîl sûresinde geçmektedir. Sûrede İslâm’dan önce, Mekke’ye saldırarak bu şehrin sakinlerini öldürüp Kâbe’yi yıkma ve şehri işgal etme girişiminde bulunan düşman ordusunun planlarının nasıl bozularak kendi aleyhlerine çevrildiği ve onların ne şekilde cezalandırıldığı veciz bir üslûpla anlatılmaktadır. İki âyette geçen (el-A‘râf 7/183; el-Kalem 68/45), “Doğrusu benim keydim metindir” ifadesi, “Hile ve tuzaklara karşı benim tedbirim stratejim güçlüdür, bunlara vereceğim ceza ağırdır, kimse onu bozamaz ve kaldıramaz” anlamına gelir. Hz. Peygamber de, “Allah zalime belirli bir mühlet verir. Ancak daha sonra kendisini öyle bir yakalar ki artık bir daha kurtulmasına imkân vermez” demiş, ardından, “İşte rabbinin haksızlık eden beldelerin sakinlerini yakalayıp cezalandırması böyledir. O’nun cezası acı ve çetindir” (Hûd 11/102) âyetini okumuştur (Buhârî, “Tefsîr”, 11/5; Müslim, “Birr”, 61; İbn Mâce, “Fiten”, 22; Tirmizî, “Tefsîr”, 11/2). Kur’ân-ı Kerîm’de, keydin taşıdığı “bir tür ilâhî ceza” şeklindeki anlamı ifade etmek üzere başka kelimeler de kullanılmıştır. İnkârcıların felâkete yavaş yavaş ve tedrîcî olarak yaklaştırılmasını belirten, bu esnada onların bazı geçici başarılar elde etmesine müsaade edilip kendilerine muvakkat imkânlar verilmesini ifade eden istidrâc bunlardan biridir. “Bir kimsenin adım adım yaklaştırılmak suretiyle bizzat kurduğu tuzağa düşürülmesi” anlamına gelen bu tabir yanında bazı inançsız kimselere tanınan geçici fırsat, başarı, mühlet ve süreyi anlatmak üzere imlâ kelimesi de kullanılmıştır. Allah Teâlâ tuzak kurup aldatmaktan münezzehtir. Bu sebeple Kur’an’da geçen keyd ve türevlerinin “Allah’ın iyiliklere ve güzelliklere, hak dine, onun peygamberine ve diğer mensuplarına karşı kötülük planlayan şeytan ve yandaşlarının kazdıkları kuyuya kendilerinin düşmesini sağlaması, böylece onları kendi planlarıyla cezalandırması” şeklinde anlaşılması gerekir. Müşrikler ilk müslümanlara maddî ve mânevî baskılar yapmakta, onlara inanç hürriyeti ve yaşama hakkı tanımamakta, putperestliğe dönmelerini sağlamak üzere çeşitli hilelere başvurmakta ve isteklerini kabul etmeyenleri öldürmeye çalışmaktaydılar. Kur’an, bütün bu kötülüklerin şeytanın teşvikinin bir sonucu olduğunu vurgulamakta, şeytanın hile ve planının zayıf olduğunu bildirmekte ve şeytanın dostlarına karşı savaşmayı emretmektedir (en-Nisâ 4/76). Âyetteki, “Şeytanın keydi zayıftır” ifadesiyle müslümanlara ümit ve cesaret verilmektedir. Nitekim Hz. Peygamber ve ona inananlar, Kur’ân-ı Kerîm’in bu yöndeki telkin ve teşvikleriyle düşmanlarının planlarını boşa çıkarmış, müşriklere karşı kesin bir zafer elde etmişlerdir. Bedir Gazvesi’ne işaret eden bir âyette Allah’ın kâfirlerin keydini zayıflattığından söz edilirken (el-Enfâl 8/18) müslümanların Kur’an’dan aldıkları bu moral gücüne, bu sayede kazandıkları mücadele enerjisine ve sonuçta ulaştıkları zafere dikkat çekilmektedir. Hadislerde keyd Keyd aynı anlamda hadislerde de geçmektedir. Bir hadiste halkın mal ve canına saldırmak üzere plan yapanların tuzun suda eridiği gibi eriyip yok olacağı belirtilmektedir (Buhârî, “Feżâʾilü’l-Medîne”, 7). Hz. İbrâhim’in eşi Sâre’ye sarkıntılık etmek isteyen bir hükümdarın bu teşebbüsü esnasında boğulur gibi olduğunu ve amacına ulaşamadığını anlatan bir rivayette de, “Allah bu kâfirin kötü emelini kendisine yöneltti ve ona aynıyla mukabele etti” denilmektedir (Buhârî, “Enbiyâʾ”, 8). Kategori:Keyd Kategori:Tuzak